


st. augustine is that way [PODFIC]

by ponytailflint (inkgeek), vowelinthug



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Oranges, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, even more oranges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelinthug/pseuds/vowelinthug
Summary: James Flint had yet to meet a conversation he couldn't avoid.John Silver had yet to meet a routine he couldn't disrupt.(post-show domesticity, with oranges)





	st. augustine is that way [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [st. augustine is that way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890004) by [vowelinthug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelinthug/pseuds/vowelinthug). 



> **Original Author's notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> it seems like half the fandom is like battening down the hatches with season 4, preparing for the worst, and the other half are over here like "what if I imagine something NICE happens to them so I can be completely blindsided later??? great idea, me!!!!"
> 
> ((((guess which one I am))))
> 
> ps. i read the Cliff Notes for Treasure Island and about the only thing that's canon compliant in this is that Silver is hella muscular  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  **EDIT 4/2/17:** will officially say this is an AU set after season 3, ignoring season 4 canon
> 
>  **Podficcer's notes:**  
>  I have been working on this for SIX MONTHS, but by God this had to be perfect as it's arguably one of the most famous fics in the fandom. I literally recorded the whole thing twice because I was so unhappy with the first version.
> 
> ...Okay, so I did run away to become a pirate for two weeks in the middle there, but that's beside the point! Call it "research" ;)
> 
> My apologies to the Spanish-speaking community at large. lol

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/k717ljmhc3silwj/st_augustine_cover.png) 

 **[Download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bz6ny5pkjsahajy/St%20Augustine%20Podfic%20FINAL.mp3) ** (1:45:00)

[Outtakes](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gf9e3d5n7tsonj4/St_Augustine_bloops.mp3) :)

  
**Sound credits**

Music: [Wild as the Wind by Nina Simone](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/wild-is-the-wind/386772?i=386749) (as requested by Gemma)

"Had to be done."  by Luke Arnold, Black Sails S01E08

[kopp.wav](https://freesound.org/people/bigjoedrummer/sounds/77385/) by [bigjoedrummer](https://freesound.org/people/bigjoedrummer/)

[SR004F2013_0622 (2).wav](https://freesound.org/people/brushjw/sounds/192432/) by [brushjw](https://freesound.org/people/brushjw/)

[bord_arber.aiff](https://freesound.org/people/ikbenraar/sounds/126564/) by [ikbenraar](https://freesound.org/people/ikbenraar/)

[Tapping, Wall, A.wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/318926/) by [InspectorJ](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/)

[window_thump.wav](https://freesound.org/people/BristolStories/sounds/46136/) by [BristolStories](https://freesound.org/people/BristolStories/)

[Fire.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Cyril%20Laurier/sounds/17717/) by [Cyril Laurier](https://freesound.org/people/Cyril%20Laurier/)

[Screaming_Crowd.wav](https://freesound.org/people/magician5/sounds/124022/) by [magician5](https://freesound.org/people/magician5/)

[Water_Sizzle_TwoDrops.wav](https://freesound.org/people/tcrocker68/sounds/235597/) by [tcrocker68](https://freesound.org/people/tcrocker68/)

[Cat meow](https://freesound.org/people/TRNGLE/sounds/362652/) by [TRNGLE](https://freesound.org/people/TRNGLE/)

[Cat Meowing.mp3](https://freesound.org/people/thearxx08/sounds/333916/) by [thearxx08](https://freesound.org/people/thearxx08/)

[Cat Purr.mp3](https://freesound.org/people/soundmary/sounds/194926/) by [soundmary](https://freesound.org/people/soundmary/)

[Cat Purr/Twit5.wav](https://freesound.org/people/steffcaffrey/sounds/262310/) by [steffcaffrey](https://freesound.org/people/steffcaffrey/)

[thump3](https://freesound.org/people/theshaggyfreak/sounds/274941/) by [theshaggyfreak](https://freesound.org/people/theshaggyfreak/)

[male_scream_Bram_OEAAH.aiff](https://freesound.org/people/thanvannispen/sounds/9425/) by [thanvannispen](https://freesound.org/people/thanvannispen/)

[reaction_moment.aiff.aif](https://freesound.org/people/CaptainVideo890/sounds/106237/) by [CaptainVideo890](https://freesound.org/people/CaptainVideo890/)

[Necksnap_build.wav](https://freesound.org/people/danielrutterfilms/sounds/134025/) by [danielrutterfilms](https://freesound.org/people/danielrutterfilms/)

[gagging.wav](https://freesound.org/people/twiggles/sounds/94672/) by [twiggles](https://freesound.org/people/twiggles/)

[Scraping a wooden chair along the ground slowly...](https://freesound.org/people/Ja5on1995/sounds/325529/) by [Ja5on1995](https://freesound.org/people/Ja5on1995/)

[Screaming_Crowd.wav](https://freesound.org/people/magician5/sounds/124022/) by [magician5](https://freesound.org/people/magician5/)

[Fire_Forest_Inferno.aif](https://freesound.org/people/Dynamicell/sounds/17548/) by [Dynamicell](https://freesound.org/people/Dynamicell/)

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Podficcer's notes:**  
>  Thanks once again to Gemma for letting me record this! Your writing is a delight and I often find myself smiling like an idiot as I record.
> 
> Please do check out [the original work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7890004) as there is a butt-ton of really awesome art that Gemma has linked to in the end notes.


End file.
